horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Spear
The spear is the default melee weapon that Aloy uses against enemies. Attacks Light Attack Light attacks have a short charge up time and do moderate damage to enemies. They also have a low chance of knocking armor and components off machines. Depending on her skill upgrades, Aloy can use its light attack to take out enemies quietly, or deal a large amount of damage to machines that have been knocked down. Strong Attack Strong attacks have a long charge up time, do huge damage to enemies, and can also knock down machines. Depending on the size of the machine, it may take only one hit to do so, or they might be immune to the spear's knock down effect completely. Strong attacks also have a high chance of knocking armor and components off of machines. Context-Sensitive Attack By attaining the appropriate skills, Aloy could perform various context-sensitive attacks where she forcefully thrust the spear into the enemy, dealing significant amount of damage and in many case, instant kills. When possible, a notification will appear on the bottom of the screen prompting to press R1 which will execute the animation when done. Some skill nodes, upgrades and Spear modification coil affects the amount of damage dealt with these attacks. Damage The following is the numbered damage value of the Spear in both the normal and post-upgrade state. Numbers are of unmodded state and are displayed from left to right following the difficulty order from Story to Ultra Hard, with Bold numbers being applied in Normal difficulty. Note that Tear damage remains the same from Easy to Very Hard. Upgrades Damage Upgrade Early in the game, the player can complete the quest In Her Mother's Footsteps which will reward them with a permanent Boost to the Spear's damage, increasing it's value to "Rare". This upgrade reward is only applied once in a normal playthrough, as starting New Game+ will have players carry over Sylens' Lance instead. Modification With the The Frozen Wilds DLC, players can finish the Errand A Secret Shared to unlock the capacity to modify Aloy's melee weapons. The Spear will have one modification slot that can be used for Special coils that increase the Spear's damage. Overrides After defeating the first Corruptor, Aloy installs an override module at the base of the spear. This allows her to override hostile machines, making them her ally for a period of time, or if appropriate skill upgrades are chosen, permanently. This feature can be upgraded by completing Cauldrons, allowing Aloy to override a larger variety of machines. However, it is worth noting that Corrupted Machines and Daemonic Machines cannot be overridden. Trivia *In The Frozen Wilds, if Aloy talks to Kamut and begins A Secret Shared with her spear still equipped, she will reveal that she made the weapon herself. * This weapon cannot be carried over to New Game+ since Sylens' Lance replaces it permanently in normal Playthrough, and will always be carried over from the same line of loadout. *Aloy's spear, even with the override module attached, is much shorter than any other spear seen in the game. The reason of its unusually short length is unknown. * Before having the Override device attached at the back, Aloy's grip of the spear with one hand is technically at the point furthest back on the shaft, making the animation looks like she's wielding a sword or a machete. Category:Melee Weapons